


Fireworks

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Prompts [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: They celebrate 4th of July in a way neither expected
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fireworks

“Happy birthday” Chuck sat down in the chair across from Casey at one of the tables in the Buy More breakroom.  
“It’s not my birthday”  
“Well you won’t tell me and the one on your driver’s license is fake, so I’m just assuming that someone who loves the government as much as you would be born on the fourth of July”  
“Smart but no”  
“Have plans tonight?”  
“A bottle of scotch, my robe, my recliner and watch Independence Day”  
“Lame, I was hoping you were going to see fireworks because I have no one to go with”  
“The bearded man?”  
“Did you forget that Alex took him to her mom’s boyfriend’s beach house, and Ellie and Devon are going to a party with all their hospital friends and I’m not in the mood to be set up with another one of Ellie’s friends”  
“Then just tell her you’re gay”  
Chuck frantically looked around “First of all, don’t say that so loud, and secondly, how did you know?”  
“It’s obvious, Ellie probably already knows, plus I saw the way you and Larkin looked at each other”  
“Okay fine, but I’m not ready to tell Ellie, coming out isn’t easy”  
“I’ll never understand why people need to come out, fucked up that people just can’t hate each other equally”  
“I agree with it, it’s stupid that coming out is a thing but it is and I don’t know how to tell Ellie”  
“She won’t care”  
“Can we go back to talking about fireworks”  
“I have to get back to work” Casey packed up his lunch back into lunch box “See you later Bartowski”

“Casey open the door, I know you’re there” Chuck knocked on the door again “Please”  
“What” Casey growled.  
Chuck held up a bottle of Casey’s favorite scotch “Have you started your night yet?”  
“I was about to cook a steak”  
“Can I stay, please”  
“I only have one steak”  
‘That’s fine, I’ll order a pizza or something” Chuck shook the bottle “Please, I don’t want to be alone”  
“Promise you won’t get stupid drunk”  
“Promise”  
Casey snatched the bottle from his hand “I like meat lovers pizza”  
“Of course you do” Chuck plopped down on Casey’s couch and ordered some pizza on his phone, he added chicken wings, breadsticks and a pan of brownies after Casey threw his debit card at him from where he was laying back in his recliner. He left a nice tip too.  
Chuck grabbed the scotch off the table that was between the couch and recliner. “Do you have cups within reaching distance so we don’t have to get up, but also do you have another robe, you look comfy and I shouldn’t have worn jeans”  
“Drink from the bottle, and if I had extra robes, what makes you think I’d let you have one?”  
“Right, John Casey doesn’t know how to share” Chuck struggled to get the bottle open,  
“Need help”  
“No” Chuck grunted as he tried to twist the top off with his shirt.  
“Give me the damn bottle” Casey reached over and pulled it out of Chuck’s hand. “I have some cotton shorts or pants if you want, they are in the top left drawer of my dresser”

Chuck came back downstairs in a pair of black cotton shorts with USMC above the hem on the right leg.  
“Why is your face so red?”  
“I opened the right drawer on accident”  
Casey took a big drink of the scotch “Sit down and shut up”  
“I didn’t know you were”  
“Into having fun? It’s not a crime to own sex toys”  
“I know, you just don’t seem like the type, maybe some handcuffs, but”  
“Chuck” Casey growled.  
“Sorry” Chuck grabbed the scotch and took a swig before sitting back down on the couch. “It’s just that I was looking into getting that same blue one and”  
“We are not talking about this”  
“Just tell me yes or no”  
“Want me to give you a demonstration?”  
Chuck chose the wrong time to take another drink. “Holy shit, you almost killed me”  
“I bet even if I did kill you then you would still find a way to keep fucking talking”  
Chuck shrugged “Maybe”  
Casey unpaused the movie.

“So are aliens real? Could this happen? Is the government hiding aliens”  
“No, now give me the bottle”  
Chuck handed it over “Okay, you don’t have to tell me, just say like a code word or something and let the intersect tell me”  
“Go home”  
“That’s such a clever name, like E.T. go home”  
“It’s phone home and it’s not a code word, it’s me telling you to leave”  
“I don’t want to” Chuck stood up, not realizing how drunk he was, he wobbled a bit then tripped over his jeans he forgot he put on the floor and fell on top of Casey.  
“Sorry” Chuck groaned. Trying to get up from on top of Casey  
“You’re a moron” Casey shoved him to the floor  
“I think I’m ready for the demonstration now”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“Demo of what?”  
“I said that out loud?”  
“Yeah”  
“So can we have sex or no?”  
“You’re drunk”  
“Meh, kind of” Chuck was still sitting on the floor. “I’m not too drunk because my dick is still working” He grabbed a breadstick out of the box on the table.  
“Then go home and take care of it”  
“Fine, but I’m doing it on my bed, so just a warning so that when you check the cameras you’ll know”  
“Don’t care”  
“It’s not fair you know, that you get to have all these fun toys and a bedroom where you can use them and I’m stuck jacking off in the shower because the government thinks I need cameras in my room”  
“All alone time footage is destroyed”  
“Is anything ever truly destroyed?” Chuck stood up. “Sorry I bothered you tonight”  
Casey watched Chuck walk over to the front door. “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone”  
“I get that, but I don’t want to do this if it’s you feeling bad or embarrassed”  
“It’s against the rules, no other reason”  
“Okay fine, but only because I really want to have sex”  
“You asked for it, don’t act like this was my idea”  
“Just for the record, I’m more of a bottom”  
“And I only top”  
“But the toys”  
“Are for my alone time, doesn’t mean I’d ever let someone else fuck me”  
“You’re insane”  
“Do you want to fuck or not?”  
“Yes, one hundred percent yes” Chuck walked over to where Casey was still sitting, “Here or?”  
“Upstairs” Casey stood up, grabbing Chuck roughly by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss.  
Chuck moaned, gripping the front of Casey’s robe pulling him towards the couch, not breaking their kiss until the back of his knees hit the couch “I have a better idea” Chuck sat down, keeping his eyes locked with Casey’s as he untied the robe, Casey shrugged his off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. “You are a greek god” Chuck’s hand rubbed up the muscles of Casey’s bare chest then back down to the top of his black briefs, “I hope it’s as good as I’ve imagined” he whispered.  
“Probably better,” Casey smirked.  
“Stop listening to my inner thoughts” Chuck tugged down the front of the briefs “Yeah it’s better, sooo much better” He wrapped his hand around the base of Casey’s dick, stroking a few times “I’m still going to put this in my mouth, but I need you to not come so we can have sex” his other hand massaged Casey’s balls as he licked up the length before taking it into his mouth.

“If you don’t want me to come, then stop doing that” Casey tugged at Chuck’s hair.  
“Then let’s go to the bed because I don’t want to stop touching you”  
Casey pulled Chuck up into another rough kiss. “After I’m done with you, you’re not going to be able to walk” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand pulling him towards the stairs  
“I hope so” 

“Get those clothes off now” Casey walked over to the top right drawer of his dresser and pulled out his favorite bottle of lube “handcuffs or not?”  
“No, maybe another time” Chuck took his clothes off faster than he thought possible.  
“Damn” Casey growled, admiring Chuck’s naked body laying on his bed.  
“Don’t have to lie, it’s okay”  
“Not lying” Casey kicked off his briefs, joining Chuck on the bed. “Now it’s my turn to wreck you” He positioned himself between Chuck’s legs, adding some lube to his fingers, he took Chuck’s dick into his mouth as he pressed his first finger into Chuck’s hole.  
“Fuckin ah Casey, are you trying to kill me” Chuck’s back arched off the bed,  
Casey twisted his hand, moving it up and down in sync with his mouth, the sounds Chuck was making were almost intoxicating, Casey couldn’t get enough.  
“More Casey, please”  
"You're not ready"  
Chuck reached down and tried to add his own finger next to Casey's but Casey smacked his hand away. "Calm down, we have time"  
"I know my body Casey, just add another finger, please"  
Casey added more lube before pressing in a second finger.  
"Yes" Chuck pushed down on his fingers "John" he moaned.  
Casey moved up to lay next to Chuck.  
Casey spent his time working Chuck up to three fingers as he sucked bruises into his neck and collarbone.  
Chuck couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Casey onto his back and climbed on top of him. He didn't say anything, he reached back and held Casey's dick as he lowered himself down.  
"Chuck" Casey moaned out and Chuck almost came.  
"You're so fucking hot Casey"  
"Shut and get moving"  
Chuck ran his fingers through the dark hair covering Casey's chest, rocking his hips back and forth. "You can give up control for a little bit, let me be in charge"  
"That usually goes bad"  
"Want me to stop" he started to bounce up and down, Casey gripped his hips, "If you stop I'll flip you over and fuck you into the matress"  
"Fuck" Chuck growned "That sounds amazing" Chuck quickened his pace. "You're cock is amazing" Chuck went as fast as he could until his legs started to shake. "I think I'll take you up on that offer now" he collapsed onto Casey's chest, peppering kissing along his sharp jawline line.  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck and rolled them over. Holdings himself over Chuck, he lined himself up and pushed in, this time his kisses were more gentle, his hips moving slowly. He wasn't ready for this to end but his body was starting to betray him and Chuck moaning his name over and over wasn't helping.  
"John" Chuck gasped "Right there, yes, please, so close"  
Casey tried kissing him to make it stop, that's what he was telling himself, it's not the fact that Chuck's lips were plump and soft, and for someone who hasn't kissed many people he was good.  
Casey grunted out Chuck's name.  
He was trying to hold himself up as to not crush Chuck and take a few breaths to calm himself down when he felt Chuck's hand moving quickly between them.  
"Fuck, sorry" he sat back on his knees, quickly pressing three fingers into Chuck, his other hand wrapping around his cock. He quickly found the right spot with his fingers, and in no time Chuck was screaming out his orgasm.  
Casey laid down next to Chuck “So did you see fireworks?”  
“Oh my god Casey” Chuck laughed “That was stupid”  
“If you get dressed we could probably make it to the Buy More in time to see the fireworks?”  
“The Buy More?”  
“The roof”  
“I think I’d rather go another round unless this was a one-time thing and will never happen again and you’ll somehow find a way to wipe it from my brain”  
“Shut up Bartowski” Casey rolled over to look at Chuck “I’m going to need a few minutes to recover”  
“Forgot you were old” Chuck teased  
“I was going to blow you, but nevermind”  
“No wait, it was a joke, I’d love nothing more than your beautiful mouth on me”  
“Call me beautiful again and you’ll regret it”  
“Sure thing big guy” Chuck gripped the back of Casey’s head and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
